Mr Secretary
by some red emotions
Summary: Harry is the Head Auror and Draco works as his secretary. Harry has a crush on Draco and one day he decides to do something about it. Based on cremebunny's (on tumblr) fanart; link on my profile.


Based on a beautiful fanart by my lovely Tiffy (cremebunny on tumblr). Go to my profile for the link - really, do it. You really should not miss it.

* * *

Harry walked down the Ministry's corridors with a determined look on his face. This morning he was on a mission. Yes, Harry was the Head Auror, but it had nothing to do with that. He could feel his heart between faster as he approached his office and as soon as Harry walked around a corner, he could see _him_.

Draco Malfoy sat behind a desk, his head hanging low as he quickly scribbled something on a tiny piece of paper and then glued it to the corner of his clipboard. There was a high pile of documents to his left and Harry knew it concerned him and he would have to deal with those throughout the day, but at the moment, he was not worried about his bureaucratic obligations.

When Draco caught sight of him, he jumped up, grabbed his clipboard and a cup of coffee that had been waiting for Harry. Harry reached out for the cup and Draco took that as a cue to start talking. He always started with "Good morning, Mr. Potter" and then progressed to tell Harry all his appointments for the day, but today in particular was one of the days Harry didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

Harry kept staring at Draco, observing the way he held himself, the way he spoke and specially the way he looked at Harry. Draco was one of the few (if not the only one) who didn't feel intimidated by Harry, which made him perfect for the position of Harry's secretary. He was always confident, even though some of the aurors spoke ill of Draco – and Harry reprimanded each and every one of them, but Draco didn't know that. He was incredibly smart, organized and always too well dress for his job.

After almost four years working together, they fell into a partnership that was just as important as one between two aurors on the field. Harry loved working with Draco, but he loved even more when Draco would walk into his office after his shift was over and they would talk about what was going on in other departments or how dead their personal lives were or discuss the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and their favorite times. They still had a few disagreements here and there, but they were adults now and they'd always come to an agreement together.

Other than that, Harry loved _looking _at Draco. Sometimes he would ask him to come help him with some documents and just watch him as Draco would go over them repeatedly before telling Harry what to do. There was not a single question regarding how goddamn gorgeous Draco was and well, Harry couldn't help but enjoy his presence.

Meanwhile, Draco was still going over the list of things Harry had to do as Harry only stared at him and sipped his coffee. This was his chance; he couldn't wait until later, he knew he'd chicken out then. "Draco?" Harry called quietly and the other man kept going without batting an eyelash. "Draco, listen, I..." He tried again, but Draco seemed to be ignoring anything he had to say. "Oi, Malfoy!" Harry said firmly, taking Draco's clipboard out of his hands rudely.

Draco looked at him completely outraged, "What is your problem, Potter?". Harry would never admit it, but he also liked how Draco was always capable of looking past Harry's title of Head Auror and telling him some ugly truths whenever necessary.

"I'm trying to talk to you, will you stop for a second and listen?!" Harry huffed frustratedly. Draco now had his arms crossed and was looking at Harry as if waiting for what he wanted to say. Harry gulped and cleaned his throat awkwardly. He wanted this to go smoothly, but he ended up putting himself on the spot. "I just wanted to say that you look very nice today."

Draco's eyes widened and his guard was down for a split second before he pulled himself back together. "Why Potter, I always look nice. Is there anything else you'd like to say or are you done wasting my time?"

Harry smiled at Draco and took a step closer. He honestly thought it would go worse than this. Worst case scenario, Harry thought Draco might quit. But so far he hadn't and he seemed fairly affected by what Harry had said, so he tried something else. "That is true, but you look particularly good today and I just thought I'd let you know. Also, I was wondering if you would like go out for dinner with me anytime?!"

"What?" Draco choked on air. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Harry's smile was even bigger now.

"I'm free tomorrow night." He blushed slightly and Harry wanted to grab his face and kiss him.

"That sounds perfect! I'll pick you up at 7?!"

"Make it 7:30, I need time to look even nicer for the occasion." Draco smiled slyly and winked at him, but then he was back to his professional self, reaching for his clipboard and answering the phone on its first ring.

Harry had a silly smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
